falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Commons (Darpartryo)
National Conservative Appeal (137) Confidence and supply (18) * Union of Moderates and Independents (18) HRH's Official Opposition (130) * Democratic Unionist Party (130) Independent Parties (65) * Democratic Alliance(24) * Darparian-Aparian Reunification Party (21) * Darparian Fascist Party (17) * Darparian Social Party (3) |voting_system1 = First Past The Post |last_election2 = 584AER |meeting_place = General Courts Corrintrin Royal State of Darpartryo Falleentium }}The 'House of Commons '''is the unicameral legislative assembly of the Royal State of Darpartryo. The House is elected to represent the will of the people in Darpartryo. Elections are held every 4 years via a FPTP Electoral System and it's members are elected to serve a four-year term unless elections are called earlier. House of Commons The House of Commons is the sole legislative body in the Darparian parliament. It is composed of 350 members, which are called Members of Darparian Parliament (MDP's) who are elected to serve a four-year-term. Seats are based on the results of 350 constituencies. Whichever party have most MDPs becomes the Prime Minister, and their deputy (be it coalition or single), becomes Deputy Prime Minister. The governing coalition is to be referred as ''His/Her Royal Highness' Government, while across the aisle sits His/Her Royal Highness' Official Opposition and other parties or MDP's outside of these structures are referred to as Independents. '' The current Prime Minister is George Bush of the National Conservative Appeal. Federal Representative The Federal Representative is appointed by the ruling noble of the state, currently HRH Princess Freya of the House of Darpar. He also attends cabinet meetings and can enact veto power over any Governmental decision in conjunction with the Houses of Parliament. The current Federal Representative is the 2nd Marquis de Villeneuve. History The Darparian Parliament dates back almost 300 years to the time of the Principality of Darpartryo. At the time, it served solely as an aristocratic council to the the Darpar Princes and did not hold any institutional power, authority or democratic legitimacy. The modern democratic rendition of the Darparian legislature can be dated to the mid-5th century. Being the capital of the Empire, for over a century the legislature was controlled by either Conservative (mostly) or Liberal governments. By 530, the election of Prime Minister Nick Carraway of the DCP marked the beginning of a Conservative Golden Age which lasted until the late 560's. He was succeeded by the FDCP under Alun Michael who led the state for almost two decades in a centre-left coalition with the DLC. In 582, after the resignation of Prime Minister Michael, his finance secretary Bill Clinton took over the party and implemented important reforms to the legislature. First, he managed to pass a vote through parliament in 583 to dissolve the House of Lords, the parliament's Upper House, and making the Darparian legislature unicameral with the House of Commons as the sole legislative body. In that same year, the major parties in parliament announced a variety of mergers to conglomerate their support under large political blocs. From here the two main parties of the left and right became dominant in the state, the DUP and the NCA respectively. Building The seat of the Royal Darparian Parliament is known as the ''General Courts. ''It is located on nearly half of Darpar Island in the Old Town district of central Corrintrin. The building complex was designed by Aron Johansson in the Neoclassical style, with a centered Baroque Revival style facade section. Senate Delegation List of Heads of State of the Royal State of Darpartryo List of Heads of Government of the Royal State of Darpartryo ''Supporting Article: List of Parliaments of Darpartryo Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:Legislatures Category:Basic Law of Darpartryo